Irish Daughter
by starrysky7
Summary: The Estranged daughter of Jimmy O'Phelan arrives in Charming to help find Abel. When she gets there she meets a certain biker who catches her eye.
1. Chapter 1- Welcome To Charming

**Possible New Story. Review if your interested. Who do you want the oc to fall for.**

The Estranged Daughter of Jimmy O'Phelan arrives in Charming to help find Abel. When she gets there she meets a certain biker who catches her eye.

**Chapter 1- Welcome To Charming**

I drove down the road, passing the Welcome to Charming sign. The drive was just long enough for me to figure out what to say to the Sons. They probably wouldn't like my arrival but they had no chance, they needed my help.

I pulled into the T-M, parking my car before getting out. I walked over to were a couple guys in cuts were standing.

"What do you need?" Asked one guy with a Mohawk and tattoos on the side if his head

"I need to speak with Clay Morrow, please" I said calmly

They al walked away from me and into what I assumed was the clubhouse. I waited there until they came back out, now with more men. The one I assumed was Clay walked up to me.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" He asked

"I can help you find Abel Teller" I said

"And how's that" he asked

"Because I'm Jimmy O'Phelan's daughter"


	2. Chapter 2- Trust

**Chapter 2- Trust**

"I didn't know Jimmy had a daughter" one man said, he was rather round and had long unruly curly hair

"My mum left when I was young changed my last name, fled to America to get away from him" I said

"Then how are you going to help us get Abel?" Asked Clay cynically

"I can get information from him, he trusts me" I said

In truth I wasn't sure how much he actually trusted me.

"The estranged daughter coming back home, that might actually work, what do you want in return" said Clay

"I want him dead or in jail" I said coldly

"We'll see" said Clay

"Thats fine with me" I said walking away

"I didn't get your name" Clay called out

"Peggy O'Callahan" I called out before driving away

SOASOASOA

I was sitting on top of a picnic table outside the clubhouse. I was waiting for Jimmy to call me back. I was fiddling with my phone when someone walked over. I looked up, it was a man, he had grayish hair and a beard. Bit what made me recognize him were the scars on his face that my father had inflicted.

"Your Jimmy O's daughter aren't ye" he said in a Scottish accent

"Unfortunately so" I said

He sat down next to me, staring at me before finally speaking.

"I'm Chibs" he said

"I'm sorry about what my father did to you" I said looking up at him

"How do you know?" He asked cautiously

"My mum told me, a couple years back, thought I deserved to know what my dad did to an innocent man" I said

"I'm not innocent" he said

"Your not guilty enough to deserve what he did to you" I said

I stared up at his face, without realizing it I reached my hand up to his face and ran my thumb over his scar. He put his hand on top of mine, our eyes never leaving each other. When we heard people coming out if the clubhouse I quickly dropped my hand from his face.

"Your dad call yet?" Asked Clay

Just as he said that my phone started ringing. I walked away from them to answer it.

"Peggy, you need to come to Belfast now" he said

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked

"I'll tell you when you get here. I just need people I can trust" he said before hanging up

"He wants me to go to Belfast" I said

"Did he say why?" Asked Chibs

"No, just said he needed people he could trust" I said

"Looks like we're going to Belfast" said Clay


	3. Chapter 3- Belfast

**Chapter 3- Belfast**

As I walked out of the airport I was greeted by my father waiting by a car.

"Peggy, it's good to see you" he said pulling me into a hug that I reluctantly returned

"Hi dad, it's good to see you too" I replied

He led me to the car and we got in. He started driving, I waited a while before I started talking.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Somewhere were I can keep you safe" he said vaguely

I just nodded and stayed silent, wanting this trip to be over. I don't know how much longer I can stand to be near him and control myself

"What's happening? Why did you bring me here?" I asked

"Can't I just want to see my daughter" he said chuckling

"A phone call would be sufficient, you wouldn't drag me half way around the world if there wasn't nothing going on" I said

"Things are getting bad, the Sons of Anarchy are coming from Charming, I need people I can trust" he said

I simply nodded and stayed silent. It was times like these that I almost regretted lying to him. While my step-father was great growing up he wasn't my father. And here he was, my father, sitting next to me, puttin his trust in me and I was lying to him. But then I remembered what he did and all my guilt evaporated, replaced by anger and hatred.

SOASOASOA

He had dropped me off at the safe house and left to take care of some business. I was sitting on the couch deciding my next move. The guys would be here soon and shit would hit the fan. There was no way that there would be no bloodshed, lives would be lost, there was no doubt. I had called Chibs and told him what I knew, he had said to sit tight and wait it out. But I couldn't. It wasn't in my nature to just sit back and do nothing. Although this time I think it woad best, they needed to fight their battle before I could even consider thinking about my own. I heard a knock on the door, I grabbed my gun before getting up and answering the door, Chibs stood on the other side.

"Why are you here?" I asked as I quickly ushered him inside

"Ye sounded upset on the phone, I wanted to check up ye" he said, warming my heart

I smiled a little before remembering what danger he had put us in

"What if you were seen? Jimmy would kill you if he knew you were here" I said looking around, expecting Jimmy to burst in at any moment

"I was careful, I parked far away and hid the bike, no one was following me" he assured me

Why had he done this for me? It didn't make sense, you wouldn't do all that for a girl you barely knew, if the club sent him than he would have said so. Without thinking I grabbed his collar and pulled him into a kiss. At first he was shocked but then he kissed back, and oh how the sparks flew. I had never felt like this after kissing anyone, these feelings were new and different than anything I'd ever felt. We finally pulled apart and just stared into each others eyes.

"Jimmy said he won't be back until tommorow to check on me" I said in almost a whisper, not sure what I was meaning

Chibs nodded and paused before he kissed me again. I pulled him closer to me by his cut before wrapping my arms around his neck. He lifted me off the ground and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Upstairs" I said in between kisses

Chibs put me down and we ran up the stairs, me leading him by his hand to my bedroom. I pulled him into the bedroom and he shut the door behind him. He walked up to me, putting his hands on my waist, his face close to mine but he made no effort to kiss me again. I fisted up his cut in my hands, looking up at him with scared eyes, what if he didn't want this, i had just thrown myself at him and he didn't even want me.

"Are you sure?" He asked

I smiled, he was worried about whether or not I wanted this.

"Of course" I said pulling him into a kiss

In a mere minutes clothes had been thrown all over the room and our naked bodies were wrapped up in each other.

**What do you think so far? What do you want to happen with Peggy and Chibs? How do you want her to meet Fiona and Kerrianne? Review with thoughts and opinions.**


	4. Chapter 4- Thrown Out

**Chapter 4- Thrown Out**

I lay in Chibs' arms, my head resting in his bare chest while his arms were around me. He was playing with my hair, twisting it around his finger, I was running my hand over his chest.

"What was that Chibs?" I asked

"It's called making love sweetheart" he said chuckling

"Good" I muttered

Making love, not sex, not just sex, this meant more to him, that I was sure of. Relaxed by this I slowly let his breathing lull me to sleep.

SOASOASOA

My eyes slowly opened, sunlight blinding me for a second before they adjusted. I reached my hand out to the other side of the bed searching for Chibs but all I found were empty sheets. I shot up when I realized he wasn't there, clutching the sheets around me while I stared around the room, searching for any sign of Chibs. His clothes were no longer on the floor, they were all gone, there was no sign of him ever being here. I got up and dressed, when I reached for my hairbrush on the dresser I saw a note.

_Dear Layla,_

_Thought I'd leave before Jimmy got back. Had a great time last night, hope to see you again._

_Chibs_

I smiled at the note, he hadn't ditched me the morning after, he cared enough to leave a note. Just thinking about Chibs caused a warmth to spread through me, Chibs made me happy, and while I hadn't known him for long there was definitely something there.

SOASOASOA

Chibs and I had been sneaking around for a couple of weeks now. It was so wrong yet it felt so right. I couldn't wait until everything with Jimmy was over and I could go back to Charming. He had promised to take me with him when they found Abel, I knew that I probably shouldn't haven't trusted him to keep good on his promise, but I did. The logical part of my brain was telling me that this didn't mean anything to him and that he would just leave me here, but couldn't a girl have some hope.

I had just been out shopping for some groceries and was returning home when I saw all my bags outside the house. I quickly stopped the car and got out, I ran to Jimmy.

"What the Hell are you doing?" I screamed

"Your definitely your mothers daughter, you know that" he said

"What are you talking about?" I said

"Where do you get off thinking you can play me, like your mother did. You think I wouldn't find out about you ratting me out to SAMCRO, think I wouldn't know about you and Chibs. I'm not stupid" he screamed

I just stood there in silence, unable to say anything in my defense, and confirming what he already knew.

"Since your my daughter I'll give you this last chance. Take your bags and get out, ran back to SAMCRO, see if they'll take you in" he yelled before walking back inside

I picked up my bags and drove away, not really knowing where I was going. I picked up my phone and called.

"Hello" he answered

"Chibs, Jimmy found out. I need to know where you are. I've got nowhere to go" I said

"Okay, just stay where ye are, we'll come and get you" he said before hanging up

I pulled over and just sat and waited, thinking back on my life, wondering how I ended up here. I stewed over these thoughts, finally deciding on the one main factor that caused me to end up her, my father. I didn't have to long to think over what my father deserved since all the SAMCRO guys phased arrived. I got out of my car to greet them. Chibs rushed forward and pulled me into a hug.

"Are ye okay?" He asked

"Yeah I'm fine" I lied, I was far from okay

"What happened?" Asked Clay

"I came home and saw my bags outside. He told me that he knew and that he was only letting me go because I'm his daughter" I explained

"Okay, follow us back" said Clay

Everyone got back on their bikes and I followed them.

I wasn't really watching where we were going, some shop. I walked in with the guys, Chibs was standing next to me, our hands grazing. I wanted to hold his hand but for some reason he didn't want to show me any affection. We walked in and a bunch of women walked forwards. One woman approached me first, she was tall and had dark hair with blonde streaks.

"I'm Gemma, Clay's Old Lady" she said, ushering me towards the group of women

"This is Maureen, McGee's Old Lady, her daughter Trinity, Cherry, O'Neill's Old Lady and this is Fiona, Chibs' Old Lady and their daughter Kerrianne" she said pointing everyone out

I faked a smile but really I was freaking out, my heart was racing. No wonder he didn't want to show me any affection, his Old Lady and daughter were here.


	5. Chapter 5- Staying

**Chapter 5- Staying**

I was sitting in my room reading 'To Kill A Mocking bird', Abel had been found and they were bringing him back now. I had been avoiding Chibs ever since I arrived here, same with Fiona. I talked to Kerrianne, we had become close. Of course I hadn't told her that I was previously screwing her father. I knock on the door woke me from my thoughts.

"The guys are back with Abel" said Kerrianne through the door

I got up and walked outside, Kerrianne was waiting outside for me, we walked together to greet the guys. When we got there everyone was celebrating Abel's safe return, of course they would celebrate again once they got back to Charming. I wasn't sure what my next move was, I definitely couldn't stay here in Belfast, not with Jimmy still around. I couldn't go back to Ohio, I loved my mother but I had left to get away from her.

Kerrianne had walked off to her mother, leaving me standing by myself just observing the scene, watching everyone interact with each other, it really was a family.

"How are you doing?" Asked Gemma, who had walked up beside me

"Good, I guess" I mumbled

"You still ignoring Chibs?" She asked, I just stared at her with a 'of course' look and she continued

"You knew before, why's it different now?" she asked

"Because it wasn't real then, now that I've met them. It just makes me feel guilty" I said, shifting my eyes to my feet

"If you feel something for Chibs then it doesn't matter" she said walking off

I suppose she was right, I did have feelings for Chibs, but I didn't want to get in the way of his marriage. I looked up and my eyes looked straight to Chibs, our eyes locking. He walked over to me.

"Come with me" he whispered and walked off

I followed Chibs to the room, closing the door behind me. We stood in silence for a moment, Chibs was staring at me intently but I couldn't look at him so I just looked around the room, avoiding his eyes.

"Ye can't avoid me forever" he finally said

"I know" I said, staring down at my feet

"What did I do wrong?" He asked, taking a few steps closer

"Nothing, it's just, nothing don't worry about it" I said trying to leabe the room but Chibs grabbed my arm and pulled me back

"Is it Fiona?" he asked

"No" I started but he cut me off

"Kerrianne?" he asked

"No" I tried to say but he cut me off again

"Then what the bloody hell is it?" He yelled

"You have a wife and kid Chibs. What was I supposed to do? Just pretend and we can continue screwing each other casually" I yelled, hoping to God that no one could hear us

"It don't make a difference" he said calmly

"Yes it does Chibs, it makes a big difference" I said, significantly calmer than before

"Why?" he asked in more of a whine

"What's going to happen Chibs?" I asked finally looking him in the eye

"Well, since we got Abel back we're heading back to Charming. And your coming with us" he said smiling

"What about Fiona and Kerrianne?" I asked

"They can do whatever they choose. But your coming to Charming with me" he said pulling me towards him

I wrapped my arms around his neck, his hands were firmly on my waist, and we just stared into each others eyes.

"Well I guess I better pack my bags if I'm coming to Charming" I said smiling

Chibs grinned at my a caption of his offer to come back to Charming with him, not really an offer, more like a friendly suggestion.

"So ye coming?" He asked, still grinning like an idiot

"Well it's not like I can stay here, might stay in Charming for a bit, see what its like" I teased

"Oh you'll be staying for a long time" he said before kissing me


End file.
